kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Popularity polls
Weekly Shōnen Jump periodically polls the popularity of Kuroko no Basuke characters and publishes the results. The first poll was first published in chapter 71, and later on the final pages of volume 10. The second poll was published in chapter 121, so the contest ran until June 13th. The results of the third and current poll were published in chapter 254. Additionally, a quotes poll was also held as the results were announced at Chapter 168, May 28. 1st poll #'Tetsuya Kuroko' (69000votes) #'Shintarō Midorima' (1478 votes) #'Taiga Kagami' (1116 votes) #'Ryōta Kise' (1065 votes) #'Shun Izuki' (955 votes) #Daiki Aomine (710 votes) #Kazunari Takao (684 votes) #Junpei Hyūga (669 votes) #Riko Aida (561 votes) #Shinji Koganei (525 votes) #Rinnosuke Mitobe (519 votes) #Yukio Kasamatsu (508 votes) #Teppei Kiyoshi (390 votes) #Ryō Sakurai (363 votes) #Tadatoshi Fujimaki (352 votes) #Satsuki Momoi (345 votes) #Shoichi Imayoshi (288 votes) #Kōsuke Wakamatsu (258 votes) #Kiyoshi Miyaji (227 votes) #Ryūhei Kasuga (224 votes) #Satoshi Tsuchida (168 votes) #Tomoki Tsugawa (82 votes) #Tsutomu Iwamura (82 votes) #Kōki Furihata (79 votes) #Taisuke Ōtsubo (78 votes) #Papa Mbaye Siki (64 votes) #Shinsuke Kimura (52 votes) #Masaaki Nakatani (39 votes) #Seijūrō Akashi (26 votes) #Kenji Takeda (21 votes) Midorima's specially-made rolling pencil (21 votes) 2nd poll #'Tetsuya Kuroko' (2242 votes) #'Ryōta Kise' (1309 votes) #'Teppei Kiyoshi' (1097 votes) #'Taiga Kagami' (1036 votes) #'Daiki Aomine' (1021 votes) #Shintarō Midorima (936 votes) #Shun Izuki (618 votes) #Atsushi Murasakibara (573 votes) #Junpei Hyūga (562 votes) #Yukio Kasamatsu (460 votes) #Riko Aida (453 votes) #Kazunari Takao (443 votes) #Satsuki Momoi (362 votes) #Makoto Hanamiya (345 votes) #Tetsuya #2 (323 votes) #Tadatoshi Fujimaki (270 votes) #Tatsuya Himuro (267 votes) #Seijūrō Akashi (263 votes) #Rinnosuke Mitobe (227 votes) #Shinji Koganei (224 votes) #Shoichi Imayoshi (172 votes) #Ryō Sakurai (157 votes) #Kōsuke Wakamatsu (122 votes) #Yoshitaka Moriyama (117 votes) #Kiyoshi Miyaji (114 votes) 3rd poll The third popularity poll's results were announced at Chapter 254. #Seijūrō Akashi (6276 votes) #Tetsuya Kuroko (3505 votes) #Kazunari Takao (2539 votes) #Ryōta Kise (2392 votes) #Taiga Kagami (2288 votes) #Shintarō Midorima (1983 votes) #Daiki Aomine (1670 votes) #Kiyoshi Miyaji (1472 votes) #Yukio Kasamatsu (1451 votes) #Makoto Hanamiya (1223 votes) Others 13. Shun Izuki (851 votes) 15. Kōki Furihata (807 votes) 16. Teppei Kiyoshi (744 votes) 17. Satsuki Momoi (732 votes) 19. Tadatoshi Fujimaki (622 votes) 22. Riko Aida (390 votes) 24. Tetsuya #2 (333 votes) 25. Junpei Hyūga (329 votes) 28. Rinnosuke Mitobe (256 votes) 41. Shinji Koganei (68 votes) 54. Hiroshi Fukuda (13 votes) 55. Satoshi Tsuchida (10 votes) 59. Kōichi Kawahara (7 votes) Unknown. Tsuchida's girlfriend (1 vote) Quotes poll #'"Don't you dare ruin our senpai's... Everyone's dreams!"' ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #'"I will quit admiring you."' (Kise refering to Aomine - in order to copy Aomine's style) ~ Ryōta Kise #'"We will win now!"' ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #'"Therefore I will never give up!"' ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #'"To protect everyone, that's why I came back!"' ~ Teppei Kiyoshi #"The only one who can beat me, is me alone!" ~ Daiki Aomine #"My limits.... I passed them long ago!" ~ Shintarō Midorima #"If you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are!" ~ Seijūrō Akashi #"I am a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates due to the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #"I am not that kind of adult that uses excuses to surppress my instinct to play basketball." ~ Ryōta Kise #"It's not "want", we will become number 1!" ~ Taiga Kagami Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll A poll to decide the opponents of the Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi. Guard (vs. Kuroko) #'Seijūrō Akashi' #Kazunari Takao #Shintarō Midorima #Tatsuya Himuro #Yukio Kasamatsu Forward (vs. Kagami) #'Daiki Aomine' #Ryōta Kise #Kiyoshi Miyaji #Chihiro Mayuzumi #Shōgo Haizaki Center (vs. Kiyoshi) #'Atsushi Murasakibara' #Kōsuke Wakamatsu #Eikichi Nebuya #Papa Mbaye Siki #Taisuke Ōtsubo pl:Sondaże popularności Category:Kuroko no Basuke